


You Still Call Your Father Daddy?

by ZhaoLovesShenPassItOn



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bullock VS Nygma, Daddy Kink, M/M, sassy Edward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhaoLovesShenPassItOn/pseuds/ZhaoLovesShenPassItOn
Summary: Ed: *phone starts ringing*Harvey: *looks at who is calling*Harvey: *laughs* you still call your dad ‘Daddy’?Ed: *answers call and makes direct eye contact with Harvey*Ed: hey, OswaldHarvey: *chokes on holy water*Source





	You Still Call Your Father Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [This](http://bangtansosodone.tumblr.com/post/162238874668/purple-wafer-ed-phone-starts-ringing)
> 
> Unbeta'd

The GCPD was rarely ever a bustling place of handwork and achievement, although today Edward did have to swerve carefully around fast walking detectives and officers striding across the room. Constantly the distance between where he started and Gordon and Bullock’s desks was cut short as he had to patiently and politely wait to get by whilst the commotion of fighting crime happened around him. Clutching his paperwork like his life depended on it and trying to avoid his phone sliding off the top of the stack, Ed finally made it to his destination, though he wasn’t sure if Harvey Bullock’s company was a pleasant enough substitute- even on a good day. Upon reaching the two men Edward took in Harvey’s feet up on the desk and Jim’s dark circles and his slow filling in of some form. Ed swallowed anxiously and made his way to Bullock’s desk.

Harvey glanced up and then back down to his newspaper, _rude_. Jim made more of an effort. “Good morning Edward”. Ed restrained himself and smiled at Jim. “Detectives” he greeted, he tried to place his stack of paperwork onto Bullock’s desk. Eventually he managed to securely place his paperwork on a section of the desk,Or rather, the nearest and cleanest space he could find- his phone absentmindedly left on top.. Harvey removed his feet from the desk and in doing so nearly kicked over the handwork ed had just give him. Ed bit his lip but said nothing. How someone like Bullock had made it this far was a wonder to him, truly. 

“why do i have your homework on my desk?” Harvey asked, rather ungratefully considering he had rung Ed at the end of his shift and demanded an entire night’s work to be delivered that very same morning. Ed hadn’t even been able to go home or speak to Oswald, a quick text to explain was all the communication Ed had had all night. Ed swallowed and crossed his arms. “That is the lab work for your case that you asked for last night of course”. Harvey took a moment before he nodded his head and spoke “ah yeah, good”. Ed seethed internally. Not even a thankyou.

Jim put down his pen and addressed Ed and Harvey. “hopefully that helps us crack this one” he quipped, with a pointed stare at his partner. Bullock sipped his bottle of water. “alright alright” he grumbled. Just as Harvey began to reach for the top of the pile Ed’s phone lit up, his generic ringtone extra loud to his sleep deprived (and therefore extra sensitive) senses. Before he could get to it Harvey was already there, reading the caller id. Ed’s stomach dropped at the shit eating grin on the detective’s face. Harvey chuckled and tried to speak clearly through his laughter. 

“Y..you still call your dad _‘Daddy’?_ ” jim’s expression went blank as he swallowed and looked at ed. Harvey had laughed so hard he went to chug his water. Edward stared Harvey down, eye to eye as he picked up his phone and held it to his ear, answering it with a blank expression and eyes staring into Harvey’s. “Hey _Oswald_ ” Edward greeted, a smirk on his face as Harvey choked quite dramatically and spat water everywhere as Jim, open mouthed and equally shocked, rushed to him to thump him on the back and take away the water bottle. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments? Please? :)


End file.
